Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: APA YANG TERJADI jika Eren dan Mikasa -bersama seluruh anggota Jiyuu no Tsubasa berhasil menerobos ke Dinding Maria dan menyusup ke Distrik Shiganshina? Apa yang terjadi jika saja mereka berhasil mengungkap rahasia para Titan yang telah lama bersemayam di ruang bawah tanah rumah Eren? Akankah rahasia para raksasa berdarah panas tersebut akan terungkap? PLUME IV UPDATE!
1. PLUME I

**Author : Itami Shinjiru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Adventure**

**Rated : T **

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Note : My OC is my OC, don't like don't read. Flame and critics is not problem**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan**

進撃の巨人

**They are Prey and We are Hunter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_APA YANG TERJADI._

JIKA Eren dan Mikasa –bersama seluruh anggota _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_, berhasil melalui dan mengenyahkan seluruh raksasa yang ada dan mencapai Dinding Maria ke Distrik Shingashina, dan menemukan kembali kediaman mereka yang dulu –tempat yang sama ketika Eren dan Mikasa menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri saat ibu mereka dilahap oleh seorang Titan, saat ketika pertama kali Titan Kolosal menghancurkan dinding dan meruntuhkan ilusi kedamaian sesaat yang sempat diyakini umat manusia selama seabad?

_APA YANG TERJADI._

JIKA umat manusia akhirnya mengetahui misteri dibalik munculnya raksasa-raksasa yang menjadi teror diatas teror? Pemangsa yang ganas dan rakus, haus darah dan tanpa belas kasihan? Segudang kelebihan yang semata-mata ditunjukkan hanya untuk satu tujuan: memusnahkan umat manusia.

_Pembongkaran misteri terbesar di dunia telah dimulai._

* * *

_**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger**_

**PLUME I**

**The Big Four**

* * *

LANGIT MALAM SELALU INDAH DIPANDANG.

SETIDAKNYA ITU yang ada dalam benak Mikasa. Gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu berbaring beralaskan rerumputan tebal di lereng bukit landai di sebelah perkemahan akbar mereka –_Jiyuu no Tsubasa_, yang kembali menjadi fondasi harapan umat manusia untuk memberantas para Titan dan melakukan berbagai ekspedisi luar dinding usai kudeta rumit yang hampir menyebabkan Komandan Erwin tewas dan pasukan terancam dibubarkan dan digantikan Kepolisian Militer: sinonim untuk 'pejabat haus kepalsuan'.

Mata obsidiannya segelap malam –tak henti memindai langit bertahtakan ribuan bintang gemerlapan bagai manik-manik yang ditaburkan asal-asalan diatas kertas hitam. Kendati demikian, itu samasekali _tidak_ membuatnya tampak jelek. Mikasa selalu ingat bagaimana Armin datang tergopoh-gopoh ke rumahnya sambil menunjukkan buku-buku setebal bantal yang berisi informasi tentang dunia di luar dinding. Sejak saat itu saudara angkatnya, Eren, bercita-cita untuk hidup bebas di luar dinding yang melindungi mereka dari para Titan. Tentu saja, pada masa itu usaha untuk meraih cita-cita Eren sama sulitnya dengan berusaha menguras air danau.

Hei, itu tidak begitu buruk, kan? Meskipun mungkin butuh bertahun-tahun –seumur hidup kalau kau mujur, air danau akan kering. Mikasa berani berpendapat begitu dalam hatinya karena mereka tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mencapai tujuan itu.

"Kau disini," tegur sebuah suara yang takkan pernah gadis itu tepis dari memori seumur hidupnya. Sosok remaja berambut cokelat gelap dengan iris mata hijau seperti batu zamrud dengan jubah hijau berlambang sayap biru-putih menyilang kebanggaannya duduk di sebelahnya, turut memandang langit malam bertabur bintang.

Mikasa berusaha tidak terlihat emosional. Dia lebih dari tahu bahwa Eren _tidak_ mau diperlakukan seperti adik, barangkali karena egonya sebagai laki-laki yang mestinya melindungi perempuan, walau Eren tidak bisa tidak mengakui bahwa dalam bentuk manusia, kemampuan bertarung Mikasa tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya, bahkan si jangkung Bertholdt atau si kekar Reiner-pun.

"Aku ... baru berbicara dengan Komandan Erwin tadi," desis Eren, "Armin juga. Kapten Rivaille tidak ikut karena dia masih memindai lokasi Dinding Maria yang mengarah langsung ke Distrik Shingashina. Beberapa pasukan berkuda sudah menyebar dengan persenjataan lengkap dibantu beberapa Kepolisian Militer dengan senapan bulat besar. Kita akan berangkat menuju Shingashina menjelang tengah malam, Mikasa, ketika ..."

"Ketika para Titan sedang lemah-lemahnya," lanjut Mikasa mengerti. Eren mengangguk. Kepolisian Militer menyerah untuk menyudutkan Pasukan Pengintai dan beberapa dari mereka memilih bertugas sebagai kekuatan pendukung. Pedang dan pistol. Membutakan mata, lalu menebas leher. Kombinasi yang pas untuk menghancurkan bahkan Titan kelas 15 meter.

"Kau ingat saat kita masih kecil?" Desis Mikasa lirih. "Waktu itu kita masih 10 tahun ... dua tahun yang lalu."

Eren mengangguk. Mereka kini telah berusia 17 tahun sekarang, dan masing-masing sudah tumbuh tinggi (jangan bilang-bilang ini pada Kapten Rivaille). Bahkan rambut Mikasa sudah dipotong dua kali. Dia tidak membiarkan rambut hitam indahnya itu tumbuh melebihi bahu –hanya karena Eren pernah berkomentar kalau rambut yang terlalu panjang bisa mengganggunya saat memakai Manuver 3 Dimensional. Itupun hanya ucapan setengah hati, barangkali juga ucapan proteksi balasan atas rivalnya Jean Kirschtein yang menyukai Mikasa karena rambut hitamnya yang menurutnya indah.

Eren sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Mikasa sekarang, kira-kira 177 cm. Mikasa lima senti lebih pendek darinya sekarang, membuatnya harus mendongak sedikit saat ingin menatap langsung ke mata ermeland Eren, tapi bagi gadis oriental itu, faktor tinggi samasekali bukan masalah.

Angin berembus kencang, mengibarkan syal merah Mikasa dan jubah hijau Eren. Udara mendingin.

"Aduh," gerutu Eren. "Aku tidak pakai seragam kita," keluhnya sambil merapatkan lengan. Jubah setipis itu tidak cukup untuk menghalau dingin yang menusuk.

Mikasa menanggapinya dengan bergeser mendekati pemuda itu hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Melepas syalnya dan mengalungkannya melingkari lehernya dan leher Eren dan mengikatnya lagi. "Sekarang sudah lebih baik?"

Eren mengangguk canggung. "I-iya. T-terimakasih."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menguap. "Ada baiknya tidur sebentar sebelum mulai ekspedisi ke rumah," katanya sambil bersandar manja ke bahu Mikasa. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, tapi matanya lama-lama mulai seberat beton. Mereka berdua mengatupkan netra, terlelap dalam buaian angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi dan disaksikan ribuan bintang yang membisu di angkasa. Sekelebat meteor tampak di mata Mikasa sebelum dia terlelap sepenuhnya, menuju alam mimpi.

Siapa sangka, tidur yang singkat bisa menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang lama di alam bawah sadar.

* * *

Mikasa bermimpi dirinya berada di sebuah griya dengan ruang kosong berbentuk persegi yang luas. Lantainya berupa marmer putih dan dindingnya hanya dibatasi pilar-pilar gemuk yang cukup banyak jumlahnya. Langit-langitnya berupa gading berukir dengan beberapa tempat lampu yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna kaca. Empat singgasana terlihat di seberang ruangan, masing-masing tersusun atas emas dan perak. Keempat singgasana itu nyaris tidak tampak seperti kursi kebesaran karena ukurannya begitu besar –tingginya saja sampai delapan meter. Di depan empat singgasana, mengucurlah air mancur setinggi enam meter, bertingkat empat dengan empat aliran air utama yang sepertinya menunjukkan arah Utara, Selatan, Timur, dan Barat. Air mancur itu sendiri agak kontras dengan bagian bangunan yang lain karena hanya terbuat dari beton padat biasa.

Mikasa berpaling ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan gaun menjuntai panjang hingga menyapu lantai, berbahan satin putih bersih dan berambut pirang terang. Di kepalanya bertenggerlah sebuah mahkota ratu dengan renda, memancarkan pendar emas mewah penuh kekuatan ke segala arah. Wajahnya terlihat menawan dan putih bersih, mata hitam jernih dengan bibir tipis dan rona wajah sempurna. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Mikasa berdiri, tapi pandangan matanya mengindikasikan bahwa wanita itu tidak sedang menatap Mikasa.

Si gadis oriental baru menyadari ada sosok lain yang berada dalam griya raksasa itu –duduk di tepi air mancur, tampaklah wanita lain bermahkota dengan posisi yang lebih tinggi di kepala, mendongak memandang langit-langit. Gaunnya berwarna cokelat muda hampir putih, dengan gaya yang tidak jauh berbeda dari gaun wanita pertama. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu tanpa semangat.

"Lenea," ucap wanita pertama. Mikasa terhenyak begitu menyadari suara wanita itu sangat merdu, lebih daripada suara burung penyanyi manapun yang pernah didengarnya seumur hidupnya. Memancarkan kekuatan hipnotis yang begitu memikat, tapi Mikasa terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini cuma mimpi. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi.

Wanita yang dipanggil Lenea itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Shina sebentar lagi selesai. Rose sudah mulai. Sebentar lagi giliranku, dan kau-lah yang terluar, bukan? Kenapa masih disini?" Tanya wanita pertama bertubi-tubi tapi dengan nada yang lembut.

Lenea mendesah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang terluar, yah? Ini mungkin pekerjaan yang membosankan, tapi kuharap aku akan menikmatinya."

Wanita pertama mengernyitkan alis. "Kau kelihatan tidak senang."

"Memang aku tidak senang," gerutu Lenea sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "melindungi makhluk rendahan seperti manusia, Maria? Itu yang kau inginkan?"

Tubuh Mikasa menegang, seolah seseorang baru menyetrumnya dengan tongkat listrik. Nama dan rupa itu ... rasanya tidak asing! Mikasa ingin berteriak, tapi sesuatu mencegahnya. Lagipula dia bisa merusak pembicaraan mereka berdua dan tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kan?

Wanita bernama Maria itu mengedikkan bahu dengan ekspresi muka tetap datar seperti air danau, tapi menurut Mikasa itu masih kalah kalau dibandingkan ekspresi super-datar-tanpa-rasa-bersalah khas Kapten Rivaille. Oh, Si Cebol Abnormal kedengarannya panggilan yang oke juga.

"Mereka berdoa pada kita," jelas Maria, berusaha tetap sabar. "Sudah sepatutnya kita membalas budi baik mereka yang senantiasa berdoa dan berikhtiar. Mereka tidak layak menerima perlakuan sekejam itu. Kita akan anugerahkan mereka segala yang ada di dalam perut Bumi, yang di angkasa, dan apapun yang ada di permukaannya. Biarlah mereka merasakan nikmat dari hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini."

"Oya?" Balas Lenea sinis. "Sebegitu pentingnya-kah hubungan timbal-balik kita berempat dengan manusia? Memangnya apa pengaruhnya buat kita?"

"Ck, kau ini," decih Maria datar, "kekuatan kita berasal dari doa-doa mereka. Jangan salahkan aku ... apabila suatu saat nanti eksistensimu melemah, Lenea."

Muka Lenea merah padam. "Kau menganggapku ..."

"Tidak," potong Maria cepat. "Tentu saja aku sekalipun tidak berhak menganggap remeh kalian bertiga, begitu pula kau, begitu pula Rose dan Shina. Kita sesungguhnya setara, tapi melalui perbuatan dan karunia yang kita buat itulah perbedaan akan ada ... dan bukan berarti itu bisa memecah belah kita berempat, melainkan sebaliknya."

"Kau banyak bicara, Maria," Lenea menanggapi. "Aku tidak setuju."

"Jadi kau mau membantu kami atau tidak?" Kesabaran Maria sepertinya mulai sampai pada batasnya. Ia meremas tangan.

"Ha-ha. Tentu saja, tidak."

Maria mengibaskan tangan. Seberkas sinar putih meluncur secepat kilat dan menghancurkan seperempat air mancur, meluberkan airnya ke lantai marmer. Sosok Lenea berdenyar menghilang, tapi muncul di tempat lain. Maria kembali menembak, tapi dia hanya menghancurkan beberapa keping lantai marmer lagi.

"Dewi yang satu ini temperamen sekali," cetus Lenea sambil terkikik. "Hei, aku hanya bercanda!"

"Sungguh?"

"Tidak."

Lenea balas menyerang. Sinar abu-abunya meledak tepat di depan Maria, menjungkalkan wanita itu ke belakang sampai terjatuh. Lenea mendekat dengan santai dan menuding tepat ke mata Maria. "Dengan ini eksistensi-mu dulu lah yang akan berakhir."

Mikasa ingin berlari menghalangi –kemungkinan buruk apapun yang akan terjadi sedetik setelah ini, tapi kakinya serasa terpancang ke tanah. Ia mengerahkan segenap upaya, tapi sia-sia saja. Mikasa akhirnya berteriak.

"HENTIKAN!"

Suaranya menggema sepanjang griya luas itu, memantul ke segala penjuru, tapi kedua wanita itu tidak merespons. Mikasa berteriak sekali lagi tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Ini hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa mendengarnya, sekeras apapun dia berteriak. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang janggal: apa ini kejadian riil di masa lalu?

"LENEA!"

Teriakan itu jauh lebih keras daripada teriakan Mikasa. Di belakangnya kini telah terlihat dua sosok yang tidak asing. Dua-duanya perempuan, dan masing-masing mengenakan mahkota dan gaun. Wanita pertama mengenakan semacam kerudung yang menutupi seluruh kepala kecuali wajahnya. Wanita kedua rambutnya dikonde dengan mahkota membentuk ujung-ujung runcing ke atas. Sekali lagi; sosok-sosok itu tampaknya tak asing. Mikasa merasa pernah melihat mereka di suatu tempat ... entah dimana.

"_Apa-yang-kau-lakukan?_" Bentak wanita berkerudung penuh penekanan.

Lenea mendengus. "Ini dia. Dua jagoan kita."

"Aku serius," geram wanita berkerudung. Ia menuding Maria. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kukira seharusnya kau menjalankan tugas bersama kami bertiga, bukan malah membuat kericuhan sendiri di tempat suci," gerutunya.

"Aku tidak sudi membantu manusia, Rose!" Balas Lenea geram. "Kita baik-baik saja selama tidak membantu mereka! Kenapa kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kita lakukan? Merendahkan martabat sebagai dewi untuk melayani para kurcaci cebol itu?"

Wanita berkonde geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau telah dibutakan oleh kekuasaan dan kekuatan, Lenea," ujarnya. "Itu tidak boleh terjadi diantara kita berempat."

"Kalau begitu aku bukan bagian dari kalian lagi," ancam Lenea enteng, "yah, mungkin aku lebih suka sendiri. Dadah!"

Wanita berkerudung itu mengernyitkan dahi heran. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke si konde.

"Shina!" Serunya. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan–"

"Biarkan Lenea mengambil jalan yang menurutnya benar," potong perempuan yang dipanggil Shina itu. "Lambat laun dia akan menyadari siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah," ucapnya datar.

"Ha!" Ejek Lenea, "kalian pikir aku sampai disini saja?! Lihat saja nanti!"

Lenea mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membentuk huruf V. Udara berpusing di sekitarnya, lama kelamaan membentuk percikan bunga api dan retihan asap seolah-olah marmer di bawahnya terbuat dari api. Matanya menyala dengan aura panas yang mengerikan, dan gaunnya berkibar seiring angin yang makin kencang.

Mikasa tidak akan pernah melupakan mimpi yang satu ini.

Dari lantai marmer datar nan padat, menyembullah sosok tengkorak raksasa yang cukup untuk menelan sepuluh kuda sekaligus. Tengkorak itu begitu besarnya sampai-sampai lebih terlihat seperti bongkahan batu raksasa. Asap dan uap panas mendesing dari rongga-rongganya yang perlahan mulai terisi daging. Otot-otot pipi, dahi, rahang, hidung, dan mata tumbuh. Ketika uap mulai sirna, Mikasa bisa bisa melihat sosok mengerikan yang tidak asing.

_Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_

Lenea baru saja memunculkan kepala sang Titan Kolosal itu sendiri, yang kini membuka mata hijau berpupil hitamnya dan memindai daerah sekitarnya. Puluhan –mungkin ratusan, giginya terlihat tumbuh langsung dari gusi berupa jalinan otot.

"Aku punya kekuatan," desis Lenea ngeri. "Kalian tidak punya apa-apa. Akan kuhancurkan umat manusia sialan yang selama ini kalian lindungi itu dan kita akan lihat betapa perjuangan kalian adalah sebuah kesia-siaan belaka!" Tekadnya.

Ketiga dewi beringsut mundur. Tercengang akan kekuatan Lenea, mereka tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kami akan melawan," ucap Shina. "Camkan itu, kau takkan _pernah_ menang melawan manusia."

"Kita lihat saja," tantang Lenea. Ia mengibaskan tangan, dan kepala Titan Kolosal lenyap ke udara kosong, seolah menyublim begitu saja dan berubah menjadi asap dan percikan bara api. Sosok Lenea berdenyar dan menghilang untuk selamanya dari griya yang sudah berantakan itu.

.

Hening.

.

Maria mendesah. "Maaf. Aku seharusnya bisa menghentikannya."

"Tak apa," balas Shina. "Nah, sekarang ... kurasa kita harus memindahkan salah satu singgasana dari ruangan ini."

.

.

.

* * *

"Mikasa?"

.

.

Gadis itu terbangun dan mendapati Eren sudah menyiapkan sepasang kuda.

"Cepat. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Sekarang saatnya kita berangkat. Ke Shingashina. Pakai Manuver 3 Dimensi dan jubahmu."

Mikasa lantas bangkit dan menyiapkan semua keperluannya dalam tenda. Tidak memakan waktu lama, _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_ merayap menjelajahi malam, terus bergerak maju menuju Distrik Shingashina.

"Darimana saja kau?" Sapa Sasha khawatir sembari mendekatkan kudanya ke kuda Mikasa. Sepotong roti yang baru dimakan separuh dipegang dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tali kekang kuda.

"Ttetap merapat satu sama lain dan jaga kecepatan dengan konstan. Tetap pada 40 km/jam dan rute lurus sementara Kepolisian Militer akan menjaga wilayah terluar," jelas Komandan Erwin. "Dan Sasha ... tolong habiskan makananmu."

"Siap, komandan!"

Mikasa mengangguk mengerti. Ia berada di di leher formasi, bagian depan barisan ketiga ... tepat di belakang kuda Komandan Erwin. Eren berada paling depan sebagai petunjuk arah. Kapten Rivaille di sisi kanan Komandan Erwin dan Mayor Hange di sebelah kirinya. Di sebelah kanan Mikasa, ada Sasha, dan sebelah kirinya, kuda Armin berderap. Jean, Connie, Historia, Ymir, dan yang lainnya tetap berada di belakang dan tengah formasi. Sedikitnya 35 anggota Pasukan Pengintai dan 10 Polisi Militer berderap bersama kuda berjumlah sama, menerabas kegelapan malam demi menguak informasi terpenting yang wajib diketahui umat manusia untuk memenangkan pertarungan seumur hidup melawan para Titan.

Dinginnya malam dan terbatasnya pengelihatan tidak menahan mereka.

"Shingashina, ya," desis Jean. Ia melirik Armin. "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah tujuh tahun tidak kembali, Armin?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku ... merasa akan melihat hal-hal hebat," bisik Armin yang nyaris tidak terdengar diantara suara derap puluhan kuda. "Sensasi yang menakutkan sekaligus menenangkan ... aku tidak sabar melihat tanda Maria muncul lagi."

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, rumah Eren berada di dekat jantung Distrik Shingashina, kan? Itu artinya kita masih harus menyusup separuh lebih wilayah distrik yang terdekat dengan dinding utama. Humph, semoga saja kita tidak bertemu Titan abnormal lagi, apapun itu," gerutu Connie sambil mengusap kepala. "Bahkan kemampuan menikung dan manuver-ku yang tajam lama-lama bisa tumpul karena stres berhadapan dengan mereka!"

"Hati-hati kalau bicara," tukas Ymir. "Kalau ada Titan, biar aku saja yang bereskan."

"Sudah kalian berdua," Historia, seperti biasa, menengahi. "Tidak ada diantara kita semua yang lemah. Semua yang berkumpul disini adalah prajurit-prajurit tangguh."

"Ah," desis Ymir, "pujian Historia selalu bisa membuatku bertambah semangat!"

"Mulai lagi deh," cetus Jean malas. Perbincangan mereka berakhir ketika suara menggelegar terdengar dari barisan depan.

"Dinding Maria sudah terlihat!"

"Itu pasti Polisi Militer barisan depan," celetuk Connie. "Ayo!"

Eren meneguk ludah.

Akhirnya.

Setelah tujuh tahun lebih, dia tidak menyangka akan kembali ke tempat yang sudah terpatri permanen dalam ingatannya. Dinding itu masih sama ketika terakhir kali Eren lihat –bagian gerbangnya berlubang setinggi tujuh belas meter akibat dihantam langsung oleh Titan Armor tujuh tahun silam. Ingatannya kembali segar bagaimana ia mencengkeram pegangan kayu kapal pengungsi yang saat itu penuh, dengan luka-luka lecet dan linangan airmata saat dirinya dan Mikasa serta Armin masih berusia 10 tahun, berteriak seolah mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa dia akan menghabisi setiap Titan di muka bumi tanpa sisa.

Jujur saja, saat itu Eren hanya sekedar berteriak tanpa punya alasan yang mendukung cita-citanya. Tapi sekarang?

Mereka berderap melewati rumah-rumah yang hancur, rusak, dan kosong tanpa penghuni. Suasana sekilas terasa angker dan mengerikan, seolah bau anyir darah dan bangkai manusia masih bisa terdeteksi oleh indera penciuman. Walau dalam kegelapan, mereka tahu tidak ada siapapun di sekitar sana. Pepohonan seolah menyambut kembalinya para pahlawan abad ini dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan dan gesekan ranting. Debu-debu mengepul saat mereka mulai mendekati puing-puing gerbang Dinding Maria.

"Prajurit!" Pekik Komandan Erwin. "Kita akan melewati Dinding Maria dan memasuki Distrik Shingashina! Persiapkan mental dan tekad kalian! Tajamkan pengelihatan, pendengaran, dan penciuman! Mulai saat ini, aku tidak ingin ada satupun diantara kalian yang terluka apalagi mati! Kita telah sangat dekat dengan tujuan kita selama ini sebagai Pasukan Pengintai! Bersama, kita bersatu dan akan kita tunjukkan bahwa manusia akan membalas tiap poin kekalahan dan luka yang kita alami!" Serunya heroik diikuti teriakan sorak semangat seluruh manusia yang ada disana.

"Auranya berbeda ..." desis Armin, "aku bisa merasakan semangat mereka terpompa kembali."

"Yah," kata Jean singkat. "Dinding Maria akhirnya terlewati. Sekarang ... inilah ... Distrik Shingashina."

.

.

.

Yang pertama mereka kenali –walaupun hari masih gelap bukan main, adalah tanah yang tidak stabil. Hancur disana-sini seolah barusan dihujani meteor seberat berton-ton. Rumah-rumah di sisi kiri dan kanan hancur, ada yang total dan ada yang sebagian. Beberapa batu sebesar kereta kuda sempat menghalangi jalan mereka. Eren mengenali ini –bekas ancang-ancang Titan Armor ketika dia hendak menerobos Dinding Maria.

Tanpa sadar, Eren mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali kekang kuda.

Reiner … Bertholdt. Dimana mereka sekarang? Sedang apa mereka sekarang?

Eren ingat persis tragedi di Dinding Rose ketika keduanya terang-terangan mengaku padanya bahwa mereka adalah manusia-setengah Titan seperti Annie dan Eren sendiri. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Mikasa dengan beringasnya memotong lengan mereka berdua tanpa aba-aba. Kalau saja saudarinya itu sudah mengambil tindakan terlalu jauh –alias mungkin memotong kepala mereka, Eren takkan ambil pusing.

"Kubongkar identitas kalian yang sesungguhnya sebentar lagi," bisik Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Ia agak mempercepat laju kuda. Jalan-jalan ini masih diingatnya, walaupun gelap dan porak-poranda. Dari jalan utama Distrik Shingashina, mereka berbelok ke kanan, ke arah Barat. Tinggal kira-kira jalur lurus sejauh lima ratus meter kemudian berbelok ke Selatan, lurus sejauh tujuh ratus meter, dan rumahnya akan tampak.

"Cih, begitu mudahnya," gerutu Kapten Levi. "Kukira kita akan menjumpai sesuatu yang lebih menantang sedikit saja."

"Iya!" Seru Hange sambil mengepalkan tangan, "akan sangat mengasyikkan kalau kita bertemu spesies abnormal yang aktif di malam hari, kan?"

"Perkataan adalah doa, Hange. Levi," tegur Erwin. "Bagaimanapun juga, kita sudah nyaris mencapai titik puncak harapan kita. Yah, secara pribadi ... aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh faktor apapun di saat-saat seperti ini."

.

_BUUUMMMM_

.

.

"Tidak hanya aku yang mendengar itu, kan?" Selidik Jean begitu suara gemuruh itu reda.

"Kau pikir hanya kau seorang yang punya telinga?" Balas Connie, secara tidak langsung mengindikasikan dia juga mendengarnya.

"Eren, pelankan kecepatan," titah Erwin. Kuda-kuda mereka melaju setengah dari kecepatan sebelumnya. "Pasang telinga baik-baik."

Levi melirik garison terluar. "Hoi. Kalian yakin telah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik? Suara apa yang barusan itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Polisi Militer terdepan. Levi mulai geram. "Kalian tuli ya?!"

.

"_AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"_

.

"Titan!" Teriak Hange. "Akhirnyaaaaa!"

Levi mencengkeram gagang pedangnya, lantas melirik Erwin. "Haruskah kubereskan sebelum dia mengacaukan formasi?"

Erwin menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Kita belum tahu pasti apa yang kita hadapi. Ukuran, apakah dia spesies yang umum atau bukan ..."

.

Cahaya bulan purnama membantu mereka menginterpretasikan bentuk keseluruhan dari sosok raksasa yang mendadak sudah berdiri menjulang kira-kira dua puluh meter dari kuda Eren –barisan terdepan. Sesuatu yang samasekali bukan hal yang bagus. Kecuali dari sudut pandang seorang Hange Zoe, mungkin.

Titan ini tingginya kira-kira delapan belas meter –anggap saja begitu karena dia tampak sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Titan Wanita Annie atau Titan Eren. Dia bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Titan Reiner. Secara keseluruhan bentuknya manusia sempurna –dengan dua kaki tegak berotot dan dua lengan sepanjang lengan proporsional manusia. Kepalanya sedikit membesar, tidak seperti Titan Kolosal atau Titan Armor. Tapi yang paling membuat mereka ngeri saat itu bukanlah ukurannya yang tiga meter melampaui batas maksimal ukuran Titan normal, melainkan karena ...

Alih-alih kulit, tubuh terluarnya hanya kumpulan otot dan tendon. Dia bahkan tidak berambut, dan yang paling aneh, sekujur tubuhnya dilapisi perisai. Bukan perisai pengerasan kulit ala tempurung seperti milik Titan Armor Reiner, yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah perisai tulang murni –asli dari tulang. Bayangkan saja seorang Titan yang kerangkanya ditaruh di luar sebagai eksoskeleton. Tengkoraknya melindungi kepala. Gigi-giginya tampak jelas, deretan bilah mematikan yang berwarna gading berkilau diterpa sinar rembulan. Sepasang mata bulat kecilnya memandang mereka dari tulang rongga mata. Tulang rusuk dan dadanya melindungi dada hingga diafragmanya, dan tulang belikat dan bahunya terpasang seperti zirah. Tulang lengan atas tersambung dengan sendi bersama tulang pengumpil dan tulang lengan bawah, dan punggung tangannya ditutupi perisai tulang tangan hingga ke jari-jari. Perutnya tidak terlindungi, sebagaimana manusia yang memang tidak punya tulang apa-apa di perut, tapi pinggangnya dilapisi lempengan.

Tulang pahanya melindungi paha bagian depan, bersambung dengan sendi lutut yang melindungi lutut seperti tempurung. Tulang kering dan tulang betisnya melindungi sisi depan dan sisi luar kaki bawahnya, dan berujung pada tulang-tulang jari yang melindungi jari-jari kaki. Tulang punggungnya menonjol melindungi garis punggung seperti spina.

Hange mengusap kacamatanya. "Titan Shifter," desisnya.

Seluruh rombongan berhenti.

Eren meneguk ludah. Gampang untuk mengenali ciri-ciri Titan Shifter –alias manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi Titan. Biasanya Titan Shifter tidak punya kulit, hanya jaringan otot. Kadang-kadang mereka punya rambut sesuai warna saat berwujud manusia, dan ... otaknya jauh lebih cerdas daripada Titan lainnya. Mereka juga seringkali punya keistimewaan tersendiri ... seperti Titan Wanita yang bisa mengkristalkan otot dan tendonnya, Titan Armor yang memiliki zirah, atau Titan Kolosal yang besarnya amit-amit. Dan yang ini ... punya perisai yang barangkali bahkan lebih tangguh daripada perisai Titan Armor Reiner.

Sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi, sang Titan Zirah Tulang mengaum sangat keras, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan menapakkan kaki maju perlahan ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Aaaahhhh...ini dia fic Shingeki no Kyojin terpanjang saya. Hahaha #plak. Have any questions? Or critics, maybe? Sori ya, Om Isayama, saya pinjem terusan cerita animanga Anda. Habis seru sih #plak again.

_**Review please!**_

_**-Itami Shinjiru-**_


	2. PLUME II

**Author : Itami Shinjiru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Adventure**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Note : My OC is my OC, don't like don't read. Flame and critics? No problem!**

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan

**進撃の巨****人**

**They are Prey and We are Hunter**

**.**

**,**

**l**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_JIYUU NO TSUBASA_ TELAH mencapai Dinding Maria dan menerobos masuk ke Distrik Shingashina, memaksa Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin mengenang kembali kejadian pahit nan mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa seperlima populasi manusia kala itu, tujuh tahun silam. Bayang-bayang kemenangan telah tiba di hadapan mereka, hanya perlu menunggu beberapa langkah kecil nan berarti lagi.

Akan tetapi bersamaan dengan terangnya cahaya harapan, bayangan kegelapan mulai menghantui mereka lagi. Sesosok Titan Shifter misterius yang tubuh tinggi besarnya dilapisi zirah murni dari tulang, menghadang perjalanan mereka dan mulai membuat mereka kebingungan …

* * *

_**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger**_

**PLUME II**

**For You, 2000 Years from Now**

* * *

SOSOK SETINGGI DELAPAN BELAS METER BERBALUT ZIRAH DARI FOSFOR DAN KALSIUM sedang melejit dengan kecepatan puluhan kilometer perjam ke arahmu, sedangkan kau sendiri hanya bersenjatakan beberapa pedang dan seekor kuda cepat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Bagi Eren Jaeger, pilihan itu pun masih kurang. Berubah menjadi Titan barangkali tidak termasuk opsi, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali ingin menyaksikan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya diinjak-injak monster biadab itu sampai menjadi bubur.

Eren _tidak_ pernah berpikir dua kali ketika ingin menjadi Titan (kadang-kadang bahkan tidak berpikir samasekali, sih) dan begitu pula untuk yang satu ini.

_CRAK_

.

.

"_GUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"_

Sosok Rogue Titan setinggi lima belas meter lebih muncul begitu saja dari seorang manusia remaja. Rambut cokelatnya berkibar diterpa angin malam. Mata zamrudnya memancarkan aura membunuh seperti biasa, memandang penuh ancaman pada sosok Titan Zirah Tulang yang terus melaju tanpa peduli.

_DRAAKK!_

Mereka berdua bertumbukan. Titan Eren susah payah berusaha menahan laju Titan Zirah Tulang dengan menahan bahunya. Kepala mereka berbenturan, tapi Eren menguatkan tekadnya dan mengaum, memperlambat laju lawannya hingga berhenti samasekali, dan kemudian dengan gerakan judo dia membanting Titan Zirah Tulang ke tanah dengan suara berdebum yang hebat.

Eren menendang perut Titan Zirah Tulang yang tidak terlindungi, membuatnya terguling ke samping, tapi dengan cepat bisa menguasai keadaan. Ia bangkit dan mengelak dari tinju Eren, balas mencengkeram lengan lawannya dan membantingnya ke tanah.

"Lindungi Eren!" Seru Komandan Erwin. "Levi! Hange! Mikasa!"

Ketiga sosok itu langsung menancapkan kait 3DMG mereka ke bahu sang Titan. Melesat bagai roket dan menghunus masing-masing sepasang pedang, mengincar bagian tengkuknya bersama-sama. Persetan dengan keselamatan 'manusia' yang mungkin ada dibalik sosok Titan Zirah Tulang, misi terbesar mereka sudah hampir berhasil ketika menjumpai pengganggu yang sangat tidak mereka harapkan.

_TRANG!_

_TRANG!_

_TRANG!_

"Sialan," gerutu Levi dengan nadanya yang biasa.

"Perisai tulang lehernya melindungi tengkuk," desis Mikasa, "dan ini jauh lebih keras daripada milik Titan Armor Reiner."

Sang Titan memalingkan leher, menjumpai tiga lalat di dekatnya. Ia menggapai mereka dengan dua tangan bergantian, tapi kedua prajurit itu terlalu mahir dan gesit. Mikasa bahkan sempat-sempatnya menggores kuku sang Titan, sebelum dengan bengis menusukkan kaitnya tepat ke mata kiri Titan Zirah Tulang.

"_GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Titan itu meraung. Mikasa tidak menggubrisnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat, menanamkan dua bom besi diantara tulang rusuk si raksasa, dan menghindar cepat-cepat.

_DUAARRR!_

Dua ledakan mengguncang si raksasa, membuatnya limbung. Pecahan besi terbang ke segala arah, menancap di tulang-tulang si raksasa. Tepat setelah itu, Eren meninju ubun-ubun belakangnya keras-keras sehingga Titan Zirah Tulang itu jatuh dengan kepala membentur tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Aku senang kau menggunakan bom mesiu bubuk besi karyaku!" Seru Hange sambil mengacungkan dua jempol ke Mikasa. "Itu memang berguna, kan?"

"Terlalu banyak penghalang untuk pergerakan pedang," desis Levi. "Tubuh Titan itu punya pertahanan yang bagus. Satu-satunya bagian yang luas tanpa pelindung adalah perutnya."

"Jadi kenapa kita diam saja? Ayo bobol perutnya dan keluarkan jeroannya!" Seru Hange sambil melesat seperti biasa. Levi melirik Mikasa datar.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membenturkan kepala mata empat itu ke tengkorak Titan Tulang setelah ini selesai."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk sekali dan mengikuti mayor eksentrik mereka.

Titan Eren dan Titan Zirah Tulang bergulat seru. Sayangnya, lawan mereka punya kelebihan sekarang dalam hal ukuran dan kemampuan. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil menyayat lengan atas kiri Titan Eren dengan kuku-kuku tulangnya dan menendang musuhnya, merengsek ke tanah dan membentur sebuah rumah hingga hancur. Bahkan dengan satu mata, dia masih bisa melakukannya.

Sang Titan mengambil ancang-ancang, tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkah, tumit kirinya ditebas langsung oleh Levi. Si raksasa mengalihkan pandangan, tapi saat itu juga Mikasa menebas tumit kanannya, membuatnya limbung dan jatuh lagi.

"Hange!" Seru Levi. "Sebarkan bomnya!"

"Dengan-senang-hati-!" Seru Hange dengan penuh kegilaan sambil menebar selusin bom bubuk mesiu besi. Masing-masing punya kait yang cukup untuk menempelkan diri ke tubuh polos seorang Titan sampai berhari-hari jika dibutuhkan, dan ledakan mereka menyemburkan bubuk besi berbentuk kepingan tajam yang mampu melukai kulit Titan. Ledakan itu menyembur dalam area persegi panjang, jadi bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti pedang apabila dilempar tepat ke tengkuk target.

Ledakan membahana. Eren bangkit lagi dan melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Ia menyeret Titan Zirah Tulang di kakinya dan membantingnya ke samping, kemudian mengangkatnya ke udara dan membantingnya lagi ke sisi yang lain. Ia tidak bisa menggigit atau memukul seperti biasanya karena zirah tulang akan membuat pukulan dan gigitannya hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Rupanya sekeping keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka.

Titan Zirah Tulang menyelubungi dirinya dengan asap, seperti bangkai Titan yang menguap. Kulitnya terbakar dan tulang-tulangnya meleleh, bersatu dengan udara kosong dan hilang begitu saja. Bukan hal yang aneh, sih, tapi tetap saja itu cara melarikan diri yang pengecut.

Eren terduduk, kelelahan terus-terusan mengangkat bobot mati seorang Titan berperisai tulang. Tubuhnya ikut menguap hingga tinggal menyisakan seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun berkulit tan yang terduduk sambil bernapas ngos-ngosan. Mikasa mendekatinya.

"Tadi itu ... apa?" Desis Eren terputus-putus. Mikasa menggeleng.

"Titan Shifter," jawab Mikasa. "Dia menghilang sebelum ada yang sempat melukai tengkuknya. Aku bisa memastikan dia berubah menjadi manusia dan menghilang dalam uap itu, kabur."

"Dia juga punya cukup kecerdasan untuk mengontrol seluruh tubuhnya dan bertarung," tambah Hange.

"Kemampuan bertarungnya cakap," kata Levi. "Dia terlihat berat, tapi kuat dan tangguh. Aku yakin dia menyerah hanya karena kalah jumlah. Jika dia terus gigih, kita bisa jadi pihak yang kalah. Perisai tulangnya lebih keras daripada Titan Armor. Itu bisa jadi juga lebih kuat daripada kepunyaan Titan Wanita yang bisa mengkristalkan tubuhnya.

"Yeah, itu sangat keras," timpal Eren. "Saat aku memukulnya, tanganku bisa saja yang hancur."

"Sudahlah," potong Komandan Erwin. "Sekarang saatnya kita meneruskan kembali misi yang tertunda. Ayo, Eren, Mikasa. Rumah kalian menunggu. Rahasia para Titan ... menunggu untuk dikuak ke dunia. Kita tinggal selangkah lagi, dan jika _dia_ cukup pandai, dia tidak akan memunculkan diri ke hadapan kita untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak di tengah malam dingin begini dengan peruntungan yang kecil," jelasnya panjang lebar.

.

.

.

_They are prey. And we are hunter._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Titan itu tidak ada disini.

Ah, bodoh. Eren berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran sialan itu.

Entah kenapa, dia masih terbayang kejadian naas itu ketika melihat rumahnya, yang sebagian besar telah hancur ditimpa batu besar serpihan Dinding Maria. Masih segar ingatannya ketika ibunya berteriak-teriak menyuruh dia dan Mikasa lari bersama Paman Hannes selagi ibu mereka tertimpa reruntuhan rumah. Tangan-tangannya yang lecet kemerahan ... matanya yang tidak pernah luput dari airmata.

Darah.

Eren memejamkan mata, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Sialan," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Titan itu telah merenggut nyawa ibunya dan dia menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana tubuh manusia yang telah berpayah-payah melahirkan dan mengasuhnya sampai besar, kehilangan nyawa begitu saja. Apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

_Menyaksikan itu dua kali._

Eren terhenyak. Ia melirik ke belakang, ke arah Mikasa. Untunglah gadis itu sedang berbicara pada Mayor Hange.

Mikasa ... telah mengalami kejadian itu dua kali. Pertama untuk ibu kandungnya, yang dibunuh dengan kejam oleh sekelompok perampok penculik, dan yang kedua, ibu angkatnya sendiri. Itu jelas terlalu mengerikan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya gadis itu bersikeras melindungi Eren kapanpun dimanapun. Eren menyesal baru mengetahui itu sekarang. Setidaknya belum terlambat, kan?

Rumah mereka. Hanya beberapa belas meter di depan.

Laju kuda-kuda melambat. Derap mereka kian sepi hingga akhirnya berhenti samasekali. Masing-masing prajurit turun ke tanah berdebu yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dihiasi jejak sepatu atau telapak kaki manusia dengan peralatan lengkap. Polisi Militer ikut turun mengawal mereka.

"Tidak ada Titan," lapor salah satu anggota kepolisian, "kalaupun ada, mereka sedang dorman."

Komandan Erwin mengangguk. "Eren, apa batu besar itu menghalangi jalan ke ruang bawah tanahmu?"

Eren menggeleng. "Seingat saya tidak."

"Kalau begitu cepat," timpal Jean.

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia melirik Mikasa dan mengedipkan mata, mengulurkan lengan kanannya.

Gadis oriental itu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senang hati.

Dada Mikasa terasa hangat. Dinginnya malam tak lagi terasa menusuk sekarang. Dia bisa saja melepaskan jaketnya, tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Sudah begitu lama –seingatnya tujuh tahun lalu, ketika Mikasa diselamatkan Eren dan laki-laki itu memberikannya syal merah yang selalu melingkar di lehernya sampai sekarang. Waktu itu, Eren menggamit tangannya dan … apa yang dia katakan?

"_Ayo kita pulang ... ke rumah."_

"Eren," bisik Mikasa tertahan. Eren menoleh. Mikasa menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"_Kita pulang ... ke rumah."_

Mata Mikasa berkaca-kaca. Setelah mengalami peristiwa kehilangan ibu dua kali, serangan Titan Kolosal dan Titan Armor, teror Titan Wanita, ancaman Polisi Militer, dan serangkaian masalah lainnya sampai serangan kejutan Titan Zirah Tulang, sepertinya airmata haru bukan sesuatu yang tepat. Tapi Eren mafhum akan itu. Mikasa memang _tidak pernah_ mengungkapkan perasannya di saat yang tepat. Seperti saat ... di padang rumput waktu itu, ketika Paman Hannes mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi mereka berdua untuk yang kedua kalinya di hadapan Titan yang _sama_.

Laki-laki bermata zamrud itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi menarik Mikasa hingga berjalan di sisinya, bersama memasuki rumah mereka yang sudah bobrok tertimpa batu raksasa dari dinding. Menyingkirkan balok-balok yang merintangi jalur, menendang kerikil.

Hingga akhirnya ... mereka menemukan sebuah palka kayu berbentuk segiempat, dengan panjang sisi satu meter. Eren membukanya, tapi rasanya seperti menarik seekor kuda yang mengamuk. Levi akhirnya maju dan mendongkrak palka itu dengan pedangnya.

Terlihat tangga kayu yang menurun ke bawah. Mereka berpandangan sesaat, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu satu persatu.

Akhirnya apa yang selama ini _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_ impikan terlihat.

Pintu ruangan bawah tanah. Terletak sedikitnya empat meter dari permukaan, pintu itu tetap terlihat terawat walau terbengkalai selama bertahun-tahun, barangkali hampir satu dekade. Pintu itu terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh, dikelilingi kusen beton yang tidak lekang dimakan waktu. Dan yang paling mereka perhatikan dari semua itu adalah ... gagang berikut lubang kuncinya.

Kenop pintu itu berbentuk bulat dengan lubang kunci kecil bercat emas. Hanya sebuah pintu, tapi ini membatasi rahasia besar para Titan dengan ketidaktahuan dan keluguan manusia dunia luar.

Mikasa tidak bisa merasakannya, tapi dia yakin seluruh manusia yang berada disitu –termasuk dirinya dan Eren, mengalami kenaikan intensitas detak jantung seketika. Mata mereka seolah menolak untuk berkedip, sekalipun malam telah mulai berganti menjadi dini hari. Eren berkeringat dingin. Mikasa meremas tangannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Lewat mata gelap Mikasa, Eren tahu sudah saatnya ia melakukannya.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik seragam kebanggaannya.

Kunci emas dengan pangkal berbentuk belah ketupat berrongga.

Ayahnya yang memberikannya kunci ini –meskipun Eren tidak tahu kapan –atau bagaimana.

Ayahnya. Ia melirik Historia, tapi gadis itu sedang menekuni lantai batu. Eren menelan ludah kecut, mengingat kenyataan paling pahit dalam hidupnya bahwa yang telah membunuh ayahnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Kejadian yang tidak pernah diceritakannya pada siapapun, termasuk Mikasa. Sudah tujuh tahun benda kecil ini setia mengisi sakunya, bahkan tidak pernah hilang sekalipun dia berubah menjadi Titan atau bertarung terlalu bersemangat sampai merengsek-rengsek ke bebatuan atau padang rumput.

Tapi kini dia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya.

Eren memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya tiga kali.

.

_CKLAK_

.

_Krriiiieeeeett ..._

Pintu terbuka sendiri.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Cuma ini?" Desis Levi. "Kelihatannya terlalu _mudah_."

"Malah bagus, kan," sahut Komandan Erwin. "Nah. Eren, Mikasa. Silakan ... kalian duluan masuk."

Eren meneguk ludah. Kira-kira apa yang ada dalam ruangan itu? Apakah puluhan buku tua setebal bantal yang memuat beragam informasi tentang Titan dan dunia luar seperti buku kepunyaan kakek Armin? Atau spesimen Titan istimewa yang bisa mereka telaah? Atau apa?

Mengerahkan segenap keberanian, Eren melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang bahkan lebih gelap daripada malam itu sendiri. Obor-obor menyala. Lampu minyak memandu mereka. Ruangan itu tidak sesempit yang mereka kira, dan isinya ...

Lumayan menjanjikan. Beberapa kardus besar yang sudah diliputi sarang laba-laba, dan ... bertumpuk-tumpuk buku setebal bantal. Eren melirik Armin yang mesem-mesem sendiri. Oh yeah, saatnya membaca deh.

"Hei!"

Seruan Jean sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendapati rivalnya itu sedang berdiri dengan seringai lebar sambil memegang ... sebuah foto dinding?

Jean menunjukkan foto itu ke teman-temannya dan menuding seorang bayi mungil yang sedang digendong seorang wanita yang bersanding dengan seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut panjang dan jas cokelat khasnya.

"Wah, Eren lucu juga saat masih bayi," ledek Connie.

"Tapi sekarang garangnya bukan main, deh," sambung Jean.

Eren mendengus. "Sudahlah. Kita kesini bukan untuk mencari itu."

"Wow," decak Sasha kagum. "Ayahmu punya meriam sebesar ini, Eren?"

Eren terhenyak. Objek yang disinari obor Sasha tidak pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya. Itu meriam berwarna abu-abu gelap yang punya moncong tembak berukir, sumbu yang besar, dan ukurannya ... tiga kali lipat meriam normal yang biasa dipasang untuk melindungi dinding-dinding.

Komandan Erwin menyentuh hulu ledak meriam. "Ini digunakan lebih dari seabad yang lalu," kenangnya, "salah satu meriam pertama yang dirancang untuk membunuh Titan-Titan diatas 10 meter. Pelurunya menghasilkan kerusakan hebat, tapi model ini ditinggalkan karena tidak praktis dan sulit diarahkan. Darimana Grisha memperoleh ini ya?"

Ia menoleh ke pasukan yang ada di ruangan. "Semuanya, berpencar dan carilah apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan Titan! Dalam bentuk buku, perkamen, sobekan kertas, atau apapun! Mulai!"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, ruangan itu dipenuhi suara. Sebagian besar benda yang ada disana usianya melebihi kadet-kadet yang mencari, bahkan ada yang usianya melebihi Komandan Erwin –termasuk meriam raksasa itu.

Jean membuka sebuah kardus besar dan menemukan selusin harpun. Connie menggeledah beberapa toples dan menjumpai bubuk mesiu. Sasha berharap-harap mendapatkan makanan –entah apalah itu, awetan atau sampel, tapi tentu saja dia tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Historia memeriksa perkamen-perkamen, Ymir sibuk melihat foto-foto buram.

"Eren," panggil Mikasa lirih. Ia menunjukkan catatan perkamen yang ditemukannya. Tampak tulisan tangan samar yang masih bisa terbaca di lembar yang sudah kuning dan lapuk dimakan waktu itu.

.

_Empat Ratu memimpin dunia_

_Dapatkan kekuasaan dari manusia dan doa mereka_

_Namun kedua khianat, lepaskan diri dan sendirian atas kuasa_

_Ambil kendali di Selatan dan ubah semua menjadi raksasa_

_Besar dan tak berakal budi, melahap semua hingga binasa_

_Yang berkuasa dirikan tiga _

_Ketika dalam ketimpangan, hanya satu yang tersisa_

_Sang Pengendali adalah keturunannya_

_Kehancuran dan keselamatan ada padanya_

_Mati bersama dengan sia-sia_

_Atau berdiri tegak menentang bara _

_Dibawah murka sang pembawa cahaya_

.

Eren mengernyitkan dahi. "Larik-larik kuno," desisnya. "Seperti sebuah ramalan?"

Mikasa mengedikkan bahu. "Ayah seorang dokter, bukan peramal."

"Iya juga. Tapi ... apa maksud dari tulisan ini? Ini jelas bukan tulisan Ayah, kan. Pasti dia mengambilnya dari sesuatu ... mungkin perpustakaan atau temuan rahasia."

"Aku suka sesuatu yang rahasia," Armin mendadak ikut bicara –berada di belakang mereka. "Apapun yang kalian temukan, itu pasti bagus."

"Dan membingungkan," imbuh Eren. Dia menunjukkan perkamen itu pada laki-laki berambut pirang seleher yang langsung serius menelitinya. "Menurutmu apa ini? Kalau hanya sekedar puisi, aku curiga ada makna yang tersirat di dalamnya."

Armin menggeleng setelah membaca larik terakhir. "Ini _jelas_ bukan puisi," cicitnya. "Ini seperti cenayang. Ramalan atau apa. Tapi perlu banyak yang kita telaah dulu sebelum benar-benar mengerti. Baris pertama saja sudah bisa membuat kita pusing."

"Empat Ratu memimpin dunia," baca Eren. "Empat ratu? Kukira kita hanya mengenal raja –itupun cuma satu. Bagaimana bisa ada empat tanpa perselisihan?"

Mikasa terhenyak. Dia teringat mimpinya –baru sejam yang lalu, ketika dia berada di griya raksasa dengan singgasana-singgasana mahabesar, dan jumlahnya empat. Empat _**R**__atu_ ... ratu dengan R besar. Mungkin maksudnya ... Dewi? Mikasa masih mengingat nama mereka: Maria, Lenea, Rose, dan Shina.

"Komandan Erwin!" Mikasa memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Sang komandan segera mendekat dibuntuti Levi dan Hange. "Kami menemukan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Erwin mendekat dan memeriksa gulungan perkamen, membacanya pelan-pelan dengan agak keras supaya semua yang ada di ruangan sunyi itu bisa mendengar. Setelah selesai, ia mengusap dagunya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir ini berhubungan dengan ... para Titan?"

"Itu jelas berhubungan," jelas Armin. "Perhatikan larik-lariknya, komandan. _'Ambil kendali di Selatan dan ubah semua menjadi raksasa. Besar dan tak berakal budi, melahap semua hingga binasa. Yang berkuasa dirikan tiga'._ Saya tidak yakin sepenuhnya, tapi terjemahan itu cukup jelas: para Titan berasal dari Wilayah Selatan, kan? Mereka besar dan tak berakal budi, melahap semua manusia sampai binasa, mati. Yang berkuasa dirikan tiga ... itu mungkin Dinding Maria, Rose, dan Shina."

Jean menepuk bahu Armin. "Otakmu memang bisa diandalkan," pujinya.

"Otaknya saja?" Sambung Connie dengan wajah inosen. "Orangnya bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau kebalikannya," gerutu Jean, "kau bisa diandalkan, tapi otakmu tidak berguna."

"Hei!"

"Hentikan. Aku tidak pernah mempercayai puisi atau sastra apapun, tapi barangkali ini sumber informasi terlengkap yang kita punya untuk sekarang. Jika kita bisa menerjemahkannya seutuhnya, kita bisa memecahkan setidaknya lima puluh sampai enam puluh persen misteri Titan," lerai Levi. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Erwin?"

Sang komandan hanya manggut-manggut. "Armin, usahakan cari arti dibalik kata-kata itu. Hange, bantu dia. Kalau saja larik-larik sastra aneh ini masih tidak bisa menjelaskan asal-usul Titan, mungkin saja dia bisa menjelaskan asal-usul berdirinya tiga dinding itu. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada ruginya kita menemukan tempat ini."

"Komandan Erwin," cetus Mikasa. Seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Mikasa berdehem untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. Ia melirik Eren, dan saudara angkatnya itu memberi isyarat 'lakukan'.

Mikasa mengangkat satu alis. Dia bahkan belum bercerita pada siapa-siapa.

Eren membalas dengan mengangkat bahu. "Apapun yang berasal darimu ... kedengarannya pasti bagus."

"Baiklah," ucap Mikasa akhirnya. "Komandan Erwin, Mayor Hange. Le –_Kapten_ Rivaille," Mikasa memulai, walaupun bibirnya terasa berat saat harus menambahi kata Levi dengan embel-embel kapten. Cukup panggil nama saja sekalian kenapa sih?

"Saya tahu ini mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi ... entah bagaimana saya mengetahui apa yang dimaksud pada ramalan kuno ini ... lewat mimpi saya sebelum berangkat kemari."

Sunyi.

"Mimpi, ya?" Desis Erwin. Mikasa mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Saya tidak begitu yakin," jawab Mikasa, "tapi garis besarnya, Empat Ratu disini hanya kiasan untuk dewi. Empat Dewi. Secara teknis, kita bisa mengenali itu dari gaya penulisan larik-larik ini. Empat Ratu –ratu dengan R besar, sedangkan kata-kata yang lain ditulis sebagaimana mestinya. Dan Empat Dewi itu adalah ... Maria, Lenea, Rose, dan Shina."

"Itu nama dinding-dinding kita kan?" Cetus Sasha. "Kecuali Lenea. Apa itu?"

"_Siapa_," koreksi Mikasa. "Lenea adalah dewi kedua dari empat. Dalam mimpi saya ... Lenea menentang Maria, Rose, dan Shina ketika mereka memutuskan untuk membantu umat manusia sebagai balasan atas doa-doa mereka. Lenea menentang dengan alasan mereka tetap kuat tanpa adanya doa-doa dari manusia, dan di akhir mimpi saya ... Dewi Lenea menciptakan sesuatu dari udara kosong. Saya samasekali tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi apa yang muncul adalah ..."

"Titan Kolosal."

"Oke," Levi mengomentari. "Jangan pernah percaya pada mimpi."

"Kurasa itu ada benarnya," dukung Eren. "Kita bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa seharusnya ada empat dinding yang berdiri, tapi hanya ada tiga dinding karena dewi kedua itu telah berkhianat."

"Bukan begitu, Eren," koreksi Armin. "Maksudku, aku juga menganggap mimpi Mikasa sekalipun kedengarannya memang klop dengan larik-larik misterius ini. Coba pikirkan, jika Dewi Lenea-lah yang menciptakan bangsa Titan, hanya karena dia membenci manusia, itu berarti ketiga dinding yang melindungi kita didirikan oleh tiga dewi sisanya sendiri; Maria, Rose, dan Shina. Mereka menamai dinding-dinding setinggi 50 meter ini dengan nama mereka sendiri. Hanya saja ... kita telah tahu bahwa Titan Kolosal yang menghancurkan Distrik Shingashina 7 tahun yang lalu dan Distrik Trost 2 tahun yang lalu adalah Bertholdt Fubar, anggota Pasukan Pelatihan Angkatan 104, kan? Di mimpi Mikasa, Titan Kolosal justru diciptakan sendiri oleh Dewi Lenea," urainya panjang lebar.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kejadian yang sama berlaku pada Titan Armor milik Reiner atau Titan Wanita milik Annie. Atau ..."

"Titan Penari-ku," sambung Ymir sambil bersedekap. "Atau Titan Rogue milik Eren?"

"Semua itu tidak akan bisa diusut lebih lanjut," sanggah Eren. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu pasti darimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi Titan tanpa kehilangan kewarasanku ... yah, setidaknya setelah aku bisa mengendalikannya sepenuhnya," jelasnya sambil melirik Ymir, yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yang jelas," simpul Armin. "Setidaknya kita telah tahu ada lima manusia yang merupakan Titan Shifter –manusia setengah Titan. Eren, Ymir, Annie, Bertholdt, dan Reiner."

"Kau melupakan Titan Zirah Tulang," cetus Hange. "Dia juga Titan Shifter."

Levi mendecih. "Darimana kau tahu pasti?"

"Hei, instingku kalau menyangkut Titan sudah mengalahkan siapapun," pamer Hange. "Ayo, tanyakan apa saja tentang Titan padaku."

"Baiklah, baiklah," lerai Erwin. "_Sementara_ kita anggap ada enam Titan Shifter."

Hange memeletkan lidah pada Levi.

"Dewi Lenea, ya?" Tukas Jean. "Aku penasaran dimana keempat dewi itu tinggal."

Mikasa dan Armin berpandangan.

"Dari mana lagi?" Armin balas bertanya. "Jelas-jelas sumber informasi perkamen ini dan mimpi Mikasa searah. Mereka bertempat tinggal di lokasi yang sama dengan lokasi kemunculan para Titan. Wilayah Selatan."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Terimakasih banyak ya bagi kalian yang menyempatkan review, fave, atau follow! Nih dia bab 2 udah kelar. Keempat dewi disinggung lagi bersama kelanjutan pertarungan Eren dengan si misterius, Titan Zirah Tulang. Akankah identitasnya terungkap? Apa tindakan Jiyuu no Tsubasa setelah mereka menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dicari umat manusia –ruang rahasia bawah tanah di rumah Eren? Nantikan kelanjutannya di bab tiga! **

_**Review please!**_

_**-Itami Shinjiru-**_


	3. PLUME III

**Author : Itami Shinjiru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Adventure**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Note : My OC is my OC, don't like don't read. Flame and critics? No problem!**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan**

進撃の巨人

**They are Prey and We are Hunter**

**.**

**,**

**l**

**PREVIEW**

RAHASIA TITAN TELAH TERUNGKAP_ ... Jiyuu no Tsubasa,_ dipimpin Eren dan Mikasa serta Armin, sementara berhasil menyingkirkan Titan Zirah Tulang yang misterius di perjalanan dan menemukan rumah Eren dalam keadaan yang sama ketika mereka meninggalkannya tujuh tahun silam. Para pasukan paling berani pada abad ini akhirnya memasuki ruang bawah tanah dan mengungkap rahasia yang selama ini mereka nantikan.

Alih-alih fakta, sastra dan larik-larik aneh-lah yang menjumpai mereka. Teka-teki tentang Empat Ratu dan Wilayah Selatan yang menjadi asal-usul bangsa Titan mulai membuat para pahlawan kita kebingungan. Akankah mereka berhasil memecahkan misteri dibalik misteri?

* * *

_**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger**_

**PLUME III**

**Behind the Wall, there's a World**

* * *

"JADI SEKARANG MUSUH KITA ADALAH SEORANG dewi, bukan para Titan?" Tanya Connie.

Armin mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Hanya saja ... jika umat manusia benar-benar ingin melepaskan diri dari belenggu para Titan, memang tidak ada jalan lain kecuali mencari Dewi Lenea dan mengalahkannya."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Armin," desak Jean, "bukan berarti aku meremehkan kita. Tapi manusia melawan dewi? Seperti kucing melawan singa saja!"

Rivaille melirik Erwin. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Erwin mengusap dagu. "Aku juga tidak yakin. Kita telah berhasil menemukan rahasia besar para Titan –setidaknya kita sekarang tahu darimana mereka berasal. Jadi ... mereka itu _sebenarnya_ manusia?" Desisnya sambil melirik Hange.

Hange mengangguk. "Sesuai riset kita tentang kajian kelemahan Titan. Tidak peduli seberapa ukurannya, kelemahan mereka tetap di tengkuk. Satu meter horizontal ... sepuluh sentimeter vertikal. Tengkuk juga merupakan tempat kumpulan saraf manusia; sumsum tulang belakang yang mengendalikan gerakan refleks, juga tersambung langsung ke batang otak. Dan kita telah mengetahui bahwa batang otak adalah salah satu bagian dalam manusia yang bisa bertahan hidup paling lama setelah kematian. Merusak batang otak berakibat fatal," urainya panjang lebar.

"Sebagian besar ciri hidup mereka tidak bisa diterima nalar," kata Ymir. "Para Titan bisa hidup hanya dengan sinar matahari, apa itu tidak aneh? Mereka punya hidung dan organ vokal, tapi mereka tidak perlu bernapas. Dari mana energi yang mereka dapatkan untuk menggerakkan tubuh sebesar itu? Dan lagi, mereka juga tidak mempunyai organ pencernaan. Sekali menyantap manusia dengan kejam, mereka akan meludahkannya lagi. Mereka tidak punya alat kelamin dan metode reproduksi mereka juga belum diketahui."

"Setidaknya sekarang kita tahu kenapa para Titan tidak ada habisnya," ujar Mikasa. "Dewi Lenea-lah yang terus mengubah manusia di Wilayah Selatan menjadi Titan dan menggunakan mereka sebagai alat pemusnah besar-besaran pada umat di sebelah Utara."

"Sebagian besar Titan mempunyai IQ dibawah rata-rata standar makhluk hidup," desis Levi. "Lantas bagaimana dengan yang abnormal? Mereka kadang cukup pintar."

"Kita belum tahu soal itu," ucap Armin. "Bisa saja itu adalah orang-orang yang sebagian kecerdasannya masih dibiarkan tertinggal dalam wujud Titan."

Connie meneguk ludah. "J-jika Dewi Lenea-lah yang mengubah manusia menjadi Titan ..."

"...kejadian dua tahun lalu di Desa Ragako, dekat Dinding Rose ... apa itu ulahnya juga?"

Hange menatapnya intens. Ia tahu persis Connie sempat terkejut setengah mati saat menyaksikan rumahnya hancur ditimpa seorang Titan kelas delapan meter. Parahnya lagi, wajah Titan itu mirip dengan wajah ibunya sendiri. Bahkan Connie jelas-jelas mendengar Titan itu berucap '_selamat datang_.'

Laki-laki berkepala plontos itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kuhajar kau, Lenea sialan," geramnya.

Guruh menggelegar di langit dini hari. _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_ memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda di sekitar rumah Eren sambil sesekali memeriksa kalau-kalau ada catatan penting atau senjata lebih yang bisa mereka gunakan. Para pasukan bergantian jaga sampai sang surya menampakkan wajahnya dan membagikan kehangatannya, meskipun itu berarti sisi neraka dari dunia yang kejam ini telah dimulai.

Para Titan telah bangkit dari waktu dorman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_They are prey. And we are hunter._

.

.

.

.

.

SETAHU EREN, DIMANA ADA MANUSIA PASTI ADA TITAN.

Seharusnya itu tidak berlaku di Distrik Shingashina –dimana manusia telah lenyap tujuh tahun yang lalu. Shingashina sekarang hanya sebuah kota mati kecuali beberapa ratus penduduk hilang akal memutuskan untuk hidup di tempat ini lagi. Herannya, mereka mendapati ancaman pertama berdiri tak jauh dari area mereka mendirikan tenda kira-kira pukul enam pagi.

Titan itu tingginya sekitar 10 meter, dengan mata sipit dan gigi yang sepertinya semuanya adalah geraham. Tubuhnya kurus dengan perut yang sepertinya sudah seminggu tidak makan –tapi Eren ragu dia sedang kelaparan. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang berkibar pelan dihela angin pagi. Dia menyeringai.

Seringai Titan adalah hal paling menyebalkan sekaligus paling mengerikan di dunia, menurut Eren. Tapi dengan adanya banyak pasukan terlatih disini, dia tidak perlu repot-repot berubah menjadi Titan lagi.

Titan itu mendekat. Connie dan Jean mendesing ke udara menggunakan Manuver 3 Dimensional mereka. Titan kali ini sepertinya normal-normal saja, karena dia sepertinya tertarik untuk menggapai mereka. Jean melempar pisau tepat ke mata kirinya, membuat Titan itu buta sebelah. Ia mengerang, dan Connie menerabas ke belakang, menancapkan kait kabel bajanya ke tengkuk si raksasa dan mengayunkan sepasang pedangnya kuat-kuat, memotong tengkuk si raksasa hingga membuatnya limbung dan tumbang.

Gampang.

"Heh. Setelah bertahun-tahun menghadapi Titan, aku jadi terbiasa," pamer Connie sambil menekuk-nekuk lehernya.

"Mengoceh saja," gerutu Jean, "menyebalkan. Aku –hei! Ada satu lagi!" Ia menuding arah Selatan.

"Satu?" Koreksi Connie. "Ada dua lagi di belakangnya! Kelas tiga dan empat meter!"

"Mereka muncul dari lubang di dinding," cetus Mikasa. Ia melirik Eren. "Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan di Trost? Menutupnya dengan batu?"

Eren mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa ... tidak. Untuk sementara ini. Sebaiknya lekas kita hadapi raksasa-raksasa sialan itu."

Terompet dibunyikan. Seluruh Pasukan Pengintai dan Kepolisian Militer bangun, menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Manuver Tiga Dimensional. Pedang. Pistol berkaliber. Harpun dan senapan. Plus lima meriam yang mereka bawa dari Dinding Rose dan sebuah meriam raksasa dari ruang bawah tanah rumah Eren. Mereka mendesing ke udara, menghabisi para Titan satu persatu, namun lebih banyak lagi yang muncul dari lubang di dinding.

"Mereka datang dari dua arah!" Pekik Sasha panik. "Satu kelompok dari belakang dinding! Dari Dinding Maria!"

Ymir mendecih. "Jadi kita dikepung di Distrik Shingashina?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," celetuk Historia. "Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah ... _kenapa_ mereka bisa datang tiba-tiba dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak?!"

Armin terhenyak. Historia benar. Para Titan tidak punya intuisi gerakan yang begitu cepat ... dan mereka seharusnya tidak datang berbondong-bondong dengan sekali muncul. Kejadian seperti ini ... _hampir_ tidak mungkin terjadi. Terakhir kali ia melihat yang seperti ini adalah saat Titan Wanita Annie memanggil para Titan di Hutan Pohon Raksasa, tapi itupun agak berbeda.

"Diserang dari dua arah ... seolah mereka tahu harus kemana," desisnya. "Insting alami Titan membantu mereka menemukan manusia hidup, tapi bagaimana bisa Titan sebanyak ini muncul bersamaan dalan waktu yang sangat singkat?"

_BUM!_

Seorang Titan menerjang ke depan, menabrak sebuah rumah hingga hancur. Itu pasti jenis abnormal –karena dia tidak mengindahkan manusia-manusia terdekat dan berlari terus ke pusat perkemahan. Titan itu membuka mulutnya sembilan puluh derajat dan merengsek ke rumah Eren.

_JRAS! _

Titan Penari Ymir menampar pipi si raksasa abnormal, membuatnya tereng ke samping. Dia melompat dan merobek perutnya, dan mendaratkan sebuah gigitan besar ke tengkuknya hingga tewas. "Takkan kubiarkan," geram si Titan Penari.

Pasukan Pengintai gabungan yang sekarang ada di Distrik Shingashina menghadapi sedikitnya dua lusin Titan –jumlah terbanyak yang pernah dihadapi dalam sekali serangan kedatangan. Sesuatu yang benar-benar abnormal ... apa yang biasa dikatakan untuk menggambarkannya...? Gila.

Mikasa baru saja selesai menebas dua Titan kelas 12 meter sekaligus ketika dia mendengar bisikan di pikirannya.

"_Tch. Berusahalah, manusia kecil. Kesia-siaan ikhtiar kalian akan terbukti, cepat atau lambat ..."_

Kepala Mikasa mendadak pening.

"Lenea," geramnya. Itu pasti suara dewi terkutuk itu. "Apa jangan-jangan kau-lah yang mengirim mereka semua kemari?" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Masuk akal. Lenea dapat menciptakan Titan dari manusia, jadi tidak ada alasan dia tidak bisa mengirim mereka ke tempat manapun sesuka hati. Dewi itu barangkali sudah mengetahui Mikasa dan teman-temannya telah berhasil sedikit mengungkap identitas mereka. Jika sang dewi ingin membalas dendam pada umat manusia ... dia harus menghancurkan Pasukan Pengintai dulu.

Mikasa tidak pernah didongengi tentang dewa-dewi atau makhluk-makhluk semacam itu sebelumnya, tapi ia memalingkan pandangannya ke langit. Samudera biru cerah dengan ratusan kapas putih nan indah yang terbang dalam damai, disertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan dan membuat mata terasa berat. Sungguh ironis dengan keadaan yang terjadi di permukaannya.

"Dewi Lenea," geramnya. "Tunjukkan dirimu."

"_Tidak semudah itu, Sayang."_

Herannya, suara itu menjawab. Mikasa bingung sendiri. Ia melirik sekitar, dan yakinlah dia bahwa suara itu ditunjukkan untuk dirinya seorang, sebab para pasukan lainnya masih sibuk bertarung dengan para Titan.

"Pergilah ke Wilayah Selatan," suara itu kembali bersua di kepala Mikasa. "Lewatilah batas-batas manusia. Pergilah ke Dunia Luar. Jauhi Dinding Maria. Masuklah ke teritori para raksasa-ku. Kemudian akan kutunjukkan betapa sia-sia usaha kalian."

Suara itu kedengaran seperti sebuah tantangan.

BRAK!

Mikasa disadarkan kembali ke dunia nyata begitu seorang Titan menghantamkan tangannya ke susunan genting atap rumah tepat di sebelah kirinya. Mikasa bersyukur kebanyakan Titan idiot. Ia mengincar gedung sisi lainnya dan berayun ke seberang, menggunakan momentumnya untuk berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan menebas langsung ke tengkuk Titan itu, melompat sebelum si raksasa terjatuh dan mendarat di leher Titan yang lain, melakukan hal yang sama.

Salah satu Titan meraung, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Mikasa. Ia sudah bersiap hendak menembakkan tali bajanya, tapi sedetik kemudian Titan itu terbakar. Terbakar dalam arti sebenarnya –si jago merah melalap si raksasa seperti manusia disiram bensin kemudian diperciki api. Titan setinggi sebelas meter itu lenyap menjadi uap panas dalam hitungan detik. Dan tidak hanya yang itu saja –semua raksasa yang tampak oleh mata _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_ berubah menjadi uap dengan terbakar dahulu.

"Wow," seru Connie. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kekuatanku begitu besar."

"Jangan bodoh," desis Ymir yang telah berubah lagi ke wujud manusia. "Ini kejadian abnormal diatas abnormal."

"Semua berkumpul!" Perintah Komandan Erwin. "Kita bisa pastikan seluruh Titan telah lenyap dengan cara yang tak biasa."

Semua pasukan berkumpul kembali di dekat rumah Eren, di lokasi mereka mendirikan tenda. Pasukan Kepolisian Militer yang bertugas mengintai daerah sekitar telah melaporkan bahwa musuh telah berubah dari lusinan menjadi nol dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik. Dan sampai detik ini tidak ada lagi yang muncul dari arah luar dinding maupun dari dalam Dinding Maria.

"Aneh," cetus Jean, "tapi cukup bagus. Sebenarnya ... fenomena macam apa ini?"

"Entahlah," jawab Eren. "Seolah-olah ada yang mengendalikan mereka atau apa ... tiba-tiba datang dengan cepat, menghilang dengan sama cepatnya."

"Dewi Lenea," Mikasa akhirnya bersua. Dia kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

Levi mendecih. "Jangan lagi."

"Tidak," Mikasa menggeleng. "Yang ini samasekali berbeda. Sang Dewi sendiri-lah yang berbisik padaku. Dia bilang kita harus mengalahkannya untuk memusnahkan bangsa Titan. Dia berada di Wilayah Selatan, dan sang dewi ingin kita menuju kesana."

"Untuk apa?" Sanggah Sasha. "Dijadikan hidangan utama?"

"Tapi itu masuk akal," bantah Armin. "Pikirkan. Para Titan datang dari satu menjadi puluhan dalam waktu semenit. Kemudian mereka berkurang menjadi nol dalam waktu kurang dari setengah menit. Mustahil –kebetulan atau bukan, untuk menjumpai peristiwa seperti ini dua kali. Jika Dewi Lenea yang mengendalikan Titan, itu berarti dia juga dapat memunculkan atau menghilangkan Titan sesuka hatinya kan?"

Eren mengangguk membenarkan, walau ia belum paham seluruhnya tentang keterkaitan dewi-dewi aneh ini. "Jadi ... dia _menantang_ kita?"

"Sebaliknya," ucap Armin, "_kita_lah yang menantang dia."

"Itu gila," simpul Jean.

.

.

"Tapi jika itu bisa membuat para Titan lenyap dari muka bumi, aku akan lakukan."

"Kita tidak bisa secepat ini mengambil keputusan," Komandan Nile menengahi. "Kita harus kembali lagi ke kerajaan dulu, melaporkan hasil temuan kita, dan meminta izin untuk penjelajahan yang lebih jauh dan lebih berbahaya, tentunya dengan perbekalan yang lebih banyak."

Erwin mengangguk. "Nile benar. Kita tidak bisa lancang mengambil keputusan sendiri. Mungkin ini momen yang menggembirakan karena rahasia Titan mulai tersingkap seluruhnya, tapi kita tidak boleh terlalu menggebu-nggebu dalam usaha pertama," ia melirik Mikasa dan Eren. "Kita kembali ke kerajaan dulu dengan membawa semua yang kita butuhkan, kemudian meminta izin pada raja."

Eren agak enggan, tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui, ketimbang harus dicurigai sebagai pengkhianat oleh masyarakat luas seperti kejadian setahun lebih yang telah lalu. Ia menatap Mikasa tanpa bersuara, menunggu persetujuan. Gadis itu mengangguk, meskipun juga tampak tidak begitu sabar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Southern Territory**_

.

"Secercah kekuatan luar biasa yang jatuh ke tangan yang salah," gerutu seorang wanita dengan gaun sewarna gading. "Aku menggantungkan harapan besar padamu, Anak Muda. Sejauh ini kukira pilihanku tidak salah … entah bagaimana kedepannya."

"Anda takkan kecewa, Dewi Lenea," balas sosok di depannya, duduk dengan satu lutut di lantai. Pedang terselempang di kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Hmph," gerutu sang dewi, "kuharap begitu. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan banyak orang di sekitar sini untuk serangan dua arah di Shingashina barusan. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama lebih dari sekali, jadi ... berusahalah untuk meningkatkan tingkat kesulitan pasukan-pasukan menjijikan itu dalam beberapa waktu kedepan," titahnya sambil mengibas tangan.

Sosok di depannya hanya terdiam, menekur ke lantai marmer.

Sang dewi mendesah kecil. "Pergilah."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Terimakasih banyak ya bagi kalian yang menyempatkan review, fave, atau follow! ****Hehe, lama banget ya? Maklum ide saya sempat macet berminggu-minggu, tapi setidaknya chapter 3 udah kelar nih. Kelanjutan pertarungan Jiyuu no Tsubasa dan pasukan Titan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dua arah akhirnya selesai –dan menimbulkan misteri baru. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? **

_**Review please!**_

_**-Itami Shinjiru-**_


	4. PLUME IV

**Author : Itami Shinjiru**

**Genre : Fantasy, Action, Romance, Adventure**

**Rated : T+**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Note : My OC is my OC, don't like don't read. Flame and critics? No problem!**

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin – Attack on Titan**

**進撃の巨人**

**They are Prey and We are Hunter**

**.**

**,**

**l**

**PREVIEW**

SERANGAN RAHASIA yang tak terpola di Distrik Shiganshina telah membuka mata mereka, bahwa seseorang telah mengendalikan Titan dibalik bayangan—seseorang yang tidak pernah terlintas di benak manusia sedikit pun. Seorang dewi.

Apakah dewi ini akan memihak mereka atau justru menyeret umat manusia pada kepunahan? Seberapa besar pengaruhnya pada Titan dan dunia yang mereka jalani saat ini? Apakah Jiyuu no Tsubasa akan berhasil membuat perubahan? Bagi kalian yang menyukai Alternate Reality dari Shingeki no Kyojin, sekarang saatnya membaca ulang!

* * *

**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger**

**PLUME IV**

**Scroll of Abel Mountain**

* * *

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERTANYA MACAM-MACAM pada Dr. Jaeger, Eren?" selidik Jean sambil menggeledah sekardus penuh buku-buku tua.

Eren berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Waktu ayahku meninggalkanku, aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun waktu itu," desisnya, "apa yang bisa ditanyakan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang belum memahami keadaan dunia yang sesungguhnya?"

"Ayah pernah menjanjikan kami untuk pergi kemari, ke ruang bawah tanahnya," imbuh Mikasa, "itu sesaat sebelum ia pergi. Sekarang, kami tidak akan pernah menjumpainya lagi," katanya sambil mengangkat sepeti penuh mata tombak. Mata tombak tersebut pasti dilapisi zat antikarat, karena kondisinya masih bagus meskipun sudah terbengkalai selama hampir setengah dasawarsa.

"Ruangan ini benar-benar bagai harta karun," tinjau Hange. "Mari kita bawa sebagian besar diantaranya untuk menambah persediaan kita!"

Eren mencoba mengangkat dua peti mata tombak sekaligus, tapi langkahnya terlalu tertatih-tatih karena kelebihan beban. Mikasa menghampirinya, segera setelah mengangkut dua peti mata tombak ke gerobak barang. "Mau kubantu?" dia menawarkan diri.

Eren mendengus. "Tak perlu. Aku bisa ... melakukannya sendiri—nggh!" ia mengejan sambil membawa dua peti penuh mata tombak, terus berjalan menaiki undakan tangga, dan susah payah mengantarkannya ke gerobak barang.

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam—yang terasa sebentar bagi sebagian besar dari mereka—untuk mengangkut semua peninggalan yang dirasa penting dari ruang bawah tanah rumah Eren ke gerobak pengangkut, dengan asumsi kuda-kuda mereka tidak melambat karena kelebihan beban. Tapi, ini kuda-kuda khusus milik pasukan pengintai. Harga seekor kuda sama dengan penghasilan seumur hidup rakyat biasa. Kuda-kuda itu tidak akan mengecewakan mereka.

"Kita kembali ke Distrik Stohess untuk melapor pada komandan tertinggi!" seru Erwin sambil meloncat ke kudanya, diikuti Levi dan Hange. "Untuk waktu ini, ekspedisi kita cukup sampai di sini saja. Kita telah berhasil membuka ruang bawah tanah tujuan kita dan menemukan banyak informasi penting serta amunisi langka. Kita kembali, membuat persiapan lebih matang, kemudian melanjutkan ekspedisi," ia melirik Eren dan Mikasa dengan ekor mata, lantas memacu kudanya.

Eren menghela napas, menengok ke belakang, melihat (sisa) rumahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Entah kapan lagi mereka bisa menjejakkan kaki di sini, tapi setidaknya ini awal yang bagus untuk mereka. Dengan tiba hidup-hidup di Distrik Stohess, kepercayaan masyarakat terhadap Jiyuu no Tsubasa akan meningkat. Itu bisa mempermudah beberapa ekspedisi besar-besaran dalam beberapa bulan atau beberapa tahun mendatang.

Lelaki itu merunut balik kejadian yang muncul beberapa hari terakhir. Pemberangkatan ekspedisi. Perjalanan dari dinding terdalam ke dinding terluar relatif lancar. Mereka bertemu dengan Titan Zirah Tulang, tipe terbaru dari Titan Shifter. Eren yakin Titan tersebut normalnya berupa manusia, tapi saat ini ia samasekali tidak punya gambaran siapa dia sebenarnya, atau apa tujuannya. Kemudian, mereka menemukan larik-larik membingungkan dari ruang bawah tanah. Tentang keempat dewi, yang hingga kini belum bisa diklarifikasi. Lalu yang terakhir, penyerangan Titan. Mereka menghilang secepat mereka muncul.

Untuk saat ini, yang terpenting adalah kembali ke dinding dalam dengan selamat.

"Misi ini tidak seperti yang sering kubayangkan sebelumnya," gerutu Jean. Ia melirik Eren dan Mikasa bergantian, tapi untungnya dia cukup pintar untuk tidak menyambungkan pembicaraannya ke topik sensitif. Ia juga tidak mau kalau ada orang yang mengatai Distrik Trost sebagai tempat tinggal yang buruk.

"Gara-gara Titan-Titan itu, kita jadi kehilangan kesempatan," lanjutnya hambar.

"Setidaknya kita bisa kembali lagi tanpa kehilangan siapapun," hibur Sasha, "dan aku sudah kangen daging asap dari kota di dalam dinding!"

"Ada baiknya juga misi ini berlangsung lebih singkat dari yang kita duga, soalnya kalau berjalan beberapa hari lebih lama saja, kita akan kehabisan ransum berkat nafsu makan Sasha," ledek Connie, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar seceria biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Distrik Stohess, Dinding Shina**

Lelaki itu menuang teh ke kedua cangkir yang tersedia, menaruh kembali teko antik berhiaskan ukiran bunga-bunga timbul, dan memegang cangkir, bersiap memindahkan cairan di dalamnya ke kerongkongannya. Sebelum bibirnya menyentuh tepi cangkir, ia diinterupsi oleh pria lain yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Jangan langsung meminum teh yang baru dituang, Pak Darius," kata suara itu kalem. "Atau umurmu takkan panjang."

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, membetulkan kacamatanya, menaruh kembali cangkir teh ke meja. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang terpelajar seperti Anda masih mempercayai takhayul, Pastor Icarus."

"Kalau itu bisa dianggap takhayul," ujar si pastor sambil mengamati teh di cangkirnya. "Ah, mungkin lebih baik lahan yang tersisa digunakan untuk menanam gandum atau sorgum saja. Kita masih bisa bertahan hidup meskipun tidak pernah minum teh."

"Lucu," gumam Darius. "Mendengar kata-kata itu dari seseorang yang mengurusi bidang keagamaan. Apa kau pikir ketiga dewi itu bukan takhayul juga? Menyembah dinding? Aku tidak mengerti isi kepala orang-orang seperti kalian."

"Manusia hanyalah makhluk yang naif," balas sang pastor dengan tenang. "Mereka mempercayai apa yang mereka percayai, seringkali tanpa benar-benar mengetahui apakah yang mereka percayai itu merupakan kebenaran hakiki atau sekedar fatamorgana. Pada akhirnya, caramu memandang dunia ini, tergantung pada keinginanmu sendiri."

Darius melepas kacamata bulatnya. "Belum apa-apa Anda sudah menceramahiku, Pastor Icarus. Meskipun yah ... Anda kelihatannya lebih bisa mengendalikan diri dibanding Pastor Nick. Tak heran dia memilih kematian yang menyedihkan."

"Jadi begini rupanya strategi para pejabat tinggi, ya," ucap Pastor Icarus. "Mengundang seseorang yang baru di dunia politik—apapun yang berada di kalangan atas, untuk bercakap-cakap bersama dengan atmosfer pertemanan. Apa Anda sedang berusaha mempengaruhi saya?"

Darius mengibas tangan. "Aku tidak berniat mencampuri urusanmu dengan dinding-dinding itu. Setidaknya kita punya kesamaan dalam memandang mereka: mereka harus dilindungi."

"Ya," Pastor Icarus mengiyakan, "menodai dan merusak mereka adalah dosa besar," lelaki itu menghirup tehnya perlahan. "Ah. Jauh lebih baik. Omong-omong, Pak Darius—"

"Panggil aku Darius saja."

"Kudengar Pasukan Pengintai telah melaksanakan misi luar dinding untuk ... kau tahu. Merebut Dinding Maria kembali? Mereka benar-benar sekelompok orang yang pemberani."

"Aku lebih menyukai kata nekat."

Si pastor tertawa. "Semoga saja mereka kembali hidup-hidup. Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu mengundangku kemari?"

"Berkaitan dengan pekerjaanmu," jawab Darius. "Pastor Icarus, Anda akan menjadi penerus Pastor Nick sebagai salah satu pesohor Gereja Dinding. Aku tidak begitu menaruh perhatian pada para pengikut Anda, menurutku mereka ... yah, rakyat sipil sebagaimana mestinya. Apapun yang Anda lakukan, tolonglah berusaha mensinkronkan diri dengan mereka yang tidak mempercayai tentang dinding-dinding itu. Belakangan ini sering terjadi konflik. Kuharap Anda bisa menghentikan api kecil seperti itu. Bagaimanapun keadaan di luar sana ... aku akan lebih dulu mengutamakan keadaan yang bisa kulihat, di sekitarku. Mari bersama-sama menjaga kedamaian, dimulai dari sini di Distrik Stohess."

Pastor Icarus tersenyum kecil. "Itu saja? Kalau hanya itu, tanpa Anda peringati pun saya sudah akan melaksanakannya. Suatu kehormatan berada di sini bersama Anda."

Pintu diketuk. Mereka berdua berpandangan sesaat, kemudian Darius Zackly berdeham. "Masuklah."

Begitu mengenali sosok yang berdiri dibalik pintu, Darius mengernyit. "Sebaiknya ini berita bagus."

"Entahlah ini berita bagus atau tidak," balas bawahannya. "Mereka telah kembali. Dari ekspresi mereka ... entahlah. Saya tidak tahu apa yang mereka temukan, tapi kereta barang mereka jauh lebih menggelembung daripada saat mereka berangkat. Sebaiknya Anda menyambut mereka," bawahan tersebut berdeham, "Anda _berdua_, maksud saya."

.

.

.

Baik Jiyuu no Tsubasa maupun para penduduk sipil bingung harus bereaksi apa.

Pertama, para pejuang luar dinding kembali dengan wajah yang lain dari biasanya—mereka seringkali kembali dengan wajah frustasi, suram, dengan bau darah segar menguar di sekeliling pakaian, barang, dan kuda-kuda mereka, bercampur bau apak keringat dan mungkin adrenalin yang merembes ke luar karena sisa-sisa diburu Titan, jadi para rakyat sipil biasanya memasang wajah _aku-sudah-memperingatkan-kalian-bakal-begini-jadinya,_ wajah-wajah skeptis dan sinis macam itulah.

Kali ini, mereka kembali dengan wajah _aku-temukan-pencurinya-tapi-entah-harus-kuapakan_. Wajah-wajah bingung seperti itu. Kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta barang juga terlihat lebih terengah-engah dari biasanya, jadi mereka sudah tahu bahwa kali ini Jiyuu no Tsubasa mendapatkan lebih banyak hasil. Tidak ada wajah yang menghilang kali ini, entah sebuah pencapaian besar atau sekedar anomali keberuntungan.

Kedua, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka telah mengalami serangan beruntun besar-besaran, yang biasanya terjadi pada semua ekspedisi sebelumnya. Ekspedisi luar dinding ke-58 kali ini sepertinya berjalan lebih lancar dibanding dugaan mereka, dan mudah-mudahan membawa hasil yang lebih banyak dan berguna.

Selagi pasukan sisanya pergi ke markas, beberapa petinggi seperti Erwin, Levi, Hange, dan Nile berpindah haluan ke kediaman Darius, yang telah menunggu mereka bersama Pastor Icarus, yang tak henti memasang senyum kagum di wajahnya.

"Kalian kembali," kata Darius hambar.

Erwin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana?"

Ketiga Pasukan Penyelidik dan Nile saling pandang sesaat, sebelum Nile bicara, "Garis besarnya, kami menemukan apa yang kami cari ... tetapi kami juga menemukan tantangan baru," ia melirik sang pastor.

Darius berdeham. "Orang ini adalah Pastor Icarus, penerus Pastor Nick," ia menepuk bahu lelaki di sebelahnya, "Pastor Nick, mereka adalah otak dibalik keberhasilan Pasukan Penyelidik. Erwin Smith, komandan pasukan. Rivaille, kopral muda. Dan Hange Zoe, pemimpin skuad. Ini adalah Nile Dok, anggota Polisi Militer. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini sekarang di dalam."

Mereka berempat masuk, meninggalkan kuda-kuda di depan.

Kali ini, Darius tidak menyuguhkan teh. "Ceritakan padaku garis besarnya."

"Kami berhasil sampai ke Dinding Maria tanpa halangan berarti," cetus Erwin, "semalam sebelum mencapai kediaman Eren Jaeger, kami dihadang oleh Titan zirah tulang. Tipe baru. Kemungkinan besar, raksasa tersebut adalah manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi raksasa, sama seperti Eren Jaeger dan Annie Leonhart, serta Titan Armor dan Titan Kolosal. Kami terpaksa bertarung melawan dia, tapi dia mundur tanpa memberikan balasan setelah didesak. Kami belum mengetahui siapa dia sesungguhnya dan apa tujuannya.

"Kemudian, setelah sampai di kediaman Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman, kami menemukan banyak dokumen," ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas usang, menyodorkannya pada Darius. Lelaki berkacamata itu menerimanya dengan setengah hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dahinya mengernyit. "_Apa_ ini?"

Nile menghela napas. "Aku tidak begitu yakin ... tapi sepertinya itu adalah ramalan."

Darius menghela napas keras. "Aku _tidak_ mengizinkan dan meresmikan kalian untuk membuang-buang segala sumber daya untuk menemukan tumpukan kertas tidak berguna macam ini. Aku butuh bukti autentik, data-data ilmiah, kesimpulan pasti. Bukan hipotesis tanpa dasar, apalagi sastra aneh terbengkalai macam ini!"

"Biar saya lihat," pinta Pastor Icarus penasaran. Ketika ia membacanya, matanya membelalak. Jemarinya gemetaran. "Demi dinding yang suci," bisiknya.

"Apa?" sahut Hange. "Apa itu? Anda tahu?"

"Ini Gulungan Gunung Abel," ujar Pastor Icarus. Tubuhnya merinding. "Ya ampun ... bagaimana bisa—ugh, ini mungkin hanya salinannya saja, tapi isinya memang seperti ini. Asal-usul dinding dan para raksasa. Cahaya dan kegelapan. Dinding cahaya—sial! Kenapa ..." si pastor memakukan pandangan pada mereka berempat. "_Di mana_ kalian menemukan _ini_?"

"Kediaman Dokter Grisha Jaeger," jawab Levi cepat. "Distrik Shiganshina, distrik paling selatan di Dinding Maria."

"Apa-apaan itu?" selidik Darius.

"Biar saya jelaskan," ucap Pastor Icarus terburu-buru. "Gulungan ini—"

Darius mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Biarlah mereka berempat menjelaskan kronologis misi ini dulu sampai selesai. Silakan."

"Kami menemukan banyak barang di ruang bawah tanah itu," sambung Hange. "Ada meriam dari seabad yang lalu, serta beberapa anak panah kuno, gulungan-gulungan dokumen, hasil penelitian kedokteran, dan lain-lain. Kami membawa yang menurut kami berguna, tapi sebelum kami meninggalkan Shiganshina, kami diserang oleh Titan dari dua arah, satu dari lubang selatan dan satu dari lubang utara. Titan-Titan tersebut menyerang dengan penambahan jumlah yang luar biasa, dan entah dari mana mereka muncul karena sebelumnya kami tidak mendeteksi apa-apa. Seperti kemunculannya, mereka tiba-tiba terbakar dan menghilang satu persatu."

"Itu aneh," rangkum Nile, "dan lebih aneh lagi ketika seorang anggota Pasukan Penyelidik, angkatan 104, Mikasa Ackerman, mendapatkan semacam 'pengelihatan' dari seseorang bernama Dewi Lenea yang berada di mimpinya. Mimpi tersebut berkaitan dengan isi kertas itu," tudingnya. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi begitulah kenyataannya."

"Setelahnya, kami berkuda pulang dan hampir tidak melihat satu Titan pun," imbuh Hange. "Benar-benar aneh, kan?"

"Baiklah," ucap Darius. "Mari kita lakukan inventaris terlebih dahulu. Apa saja kelebihan misi ini?"

"Kita tidak kehilangan satu orang pun," serbu Erwin.

"Kita mendapatkan apa yang kita cari," imbuh Nile. "Kurang lebih begitu."

"Tidak begitu banyak sumber daya yang dihabiskan," tambah Levi.

"Kita mengenal Titan Shifter jenis baru!" seru Hange. Ketiga lelaki di sekelilingnya memandangnya aneh. "Oke, lupakan yang barusan."

"Kekurangan misi ini?"

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik.

"Kita mendapatkan tantangan dari musuh baru," ucap Erwin, "atau setidaknya ... mungkin bisa kubilang kalau kali ini kita terlacak oleh bos musuh."

Darius menghela napas malas. "Erwin Smith. Mengapa kau begitu memercayai ..." dia menuding kertas itu, "hal semacam ini?"

"Saya rasa sekarang saatnya saya menjelaskan," tanggap Pastor Icarus. "Begini. Ada sebuah rumor yang hanya tersebar di kalangan kami para pastor tertinggi, bahwa terdapat sebuah dokumen yang disebut Gulungan Gunung Abel, yang menyiratkan kisah pemusnahan massal umat manusia sekaligus jalan keluarnya. Empat Ratu yang disebutkan di sini, merupakan penguasa luar biasa yang membawa perubahan pada dunia. Ratusan tahun silam, manusia menyembah mereka. Menyembah Empat Ratu. Kemudian entah bagaimana, salah satu dari Ratu tersebut mengkhianati kepercayaan umat manusia dengan menciptakan senjata pemusnahan massal.

"Ketiga Ratu menentang rencana tersebut, dengan melindungi manusia-manusia favorit mereka dalam tiga lapis dinding. Hingga kini, ada rumor bahwa Ratu yang berkhianat tersebut masih menantikan pembalasan umat manusia. Ia yakin bahwa manusia dapat diubah karakteristiknya menjadi makhluk kejam yang tak berperasaan. Secara fisik, maupun secara psikis. Buruk dari luar, dari dalam, atau keduanya," jelas Pastor Icarus panjang lebar.

"Apa Gunung Abel itu terletak di luar dinding?" selidik Nile.

Pastor Icarus mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu persisnya di mana."

"Apa Anda tahu siapa yang menulis ramalan itu?" sergah Hange. Pastor Nick menggeleng.

"Sudah cukup," Darius menginterupsi. "Begini saja. Kalian bertiga, kembalilah ke markas kalian. Nile, berkoordinasilah dengan Erwin serta Pasukan Garrison. Aku akan mengutus tim intel untuk membantu ketiga divisi 'mengartikan' larik-larik itu, jika kalian memang mempercayainya. Pastor Icarus, Anda juga boleh turut serta. Tapi, kutekankan sekali lagi, ini adalah keputusan kalian untuk mempercayai selebaran yang ditemukan di gudang tua. Untuk seterusnya, akan kuamati saja kalian."

"Jika gulungan itu benar?" ucap Hange tiba-tiba.

"Jika gulungan itu benar, akan kupikirkan lebih lanjut mengenai dewi yang jadi musuh kita," sergah Darius. "Itu hal terbaik yang bisa kuberikan sekarang. Bubar."

.

.

.

Nile mendengus. "Andai saja Pastor Nick masih hidup."

"Kalau dia masih hidup, pasti si berisik itu sudah berkoar-koar menyiarkan kabar bahwa kesucian dinding-dinding itu adalah hal tak terbantahkan," Hange terkekeh. "Dasar Pastor Nick," ia melirik si pastor baru. "Hehe, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Pastor Icarus kalem. "Aku senang kalian menemukan gulungan itu. Omong-omong ... si pemilik rumah ini. Di mana aku bisa menemukan dia?"

"Dokter Jaeger sudah mati," balas Levi. "Tapi kau masih bisa bertemu anaknya. Di markas kami."

"Oh," jawab si pastor. "Hmm ... aku yakin kuda-kuda kalian kuat menyangga dua orang."

Levi mendecih. "Mestinya tidak kuberitahu dia," gumamnya. "Kau naik kuda Erwin saja, Pastor. Aku akan pergi ke markas duluan, guna memastikan mereka masih menjalankan tugas piket mereka," kopral muda itu melompat ke kudanya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan penuh, menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Maafkan kami," ujar Erwin, "Kopral Levi memang begitu."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Pastor Icarus lagi, "anak muda memang sedang mencari jati diri, kan?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah lebih dari 25 tahun," gerutu Hange.

"Hah?"

"Ya!" Hange tertawa. "Aku yakin dia kekurangan hormon somatotropin! Aku sempat berencana membuatkannya untuknya, tapi Levi menghajarku. Dasar kopral muka air danau itu. Tapi jangan salah, Pastor Icarus, Levi sering disebut sebagai prajurit manusia terkuat. Ia menghabisi selusin Titan seperti Anda mengganyang setangkup sandwich. Levi Ackerman!"

Pastor Icarus mengernyit. "Apa Anda bilang barusan?"

"Dia bisa menghabisi selusin Titan—"

"Tidak, tidak," si pastor menginterupsi. "Yang barusan. Apa nama belakang lelaki itu?"

"Nama belakang?" seru Hange. "Ackerman?"

"Hei, itu nama belakang yang sama dengan salah satu prajurit yang kalian sebutkan tadi ... siapa?" selidik Pastor Icarus lagi.

"Hmm? Mikasa Ackerman?" tambah Nile.

Pastor Icarus memegang kepalanya. "Demi dewa-dewi. Ackerman? Mereka masih _ada_?"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—UHK. Uhk. Itami Shinjiru di sini. Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari satu tahun, fic ini kembali dilanjutkan. Saya minta maaf karena saya sempat buntu, kena WB, dan sedikit frustasi karena makin ke depan rahasia Titan di canon-nya makin terungkap. Saya jadi nggak berselera melanjutkan fic ini. Sempat mau di-discontinue, tapi saya simpan dulu. Tiba-tiba ada ide lagi. Anu, nggak apa-apa kan kalau beda sama yang di canon? Omong-omong, Pastor Icarus itu OC saya, soalnya Pastor Nick dah TEWAS.**

**Oke, tunggu saja kelanjutannya di chapter depan—yang mungkin baru bisa dirilis sebulan setelah ini, karena saya akan sangat sibuk bulan ini. Terimakasih pada semua pembaca yang sabar menunggu, terutama yang sudah pernah membaca fic ini dari awal. Semoga fic ini bisa bertahan terus sampai tamat.**

_**Review please!**_

_**-Itami Shinjiru-**_


End file.
